Oblivion
by Jo7
Summary: SPOILERS Based on 10.10 spoilers. What's Abby going through? Good ol' Abby angst! By Jo & Lise. Please R&R.


****

Title: Oblivion

****

Rating: PG

****

Spoilers: Yes! Definitely! This is entirely based on spoilers for 10.10.

****

Author's note: Another collaboration between Jo and Lise! Lise wrote the beginning, and it went on from there…it's just a little bit of an angsty stand alone based on 10.10 spoilers. Please don't kill us, and don't go getting all depressed about it either! ;) Everything will be good, honest. :-p ;) This is just kinda how we think Abby might reacts before she knows the truth behind whatever it is that's going on (I hope we get spoilers to tell us that soon!)

Jo & Lise xxx

***

She filled her cup to the rim, the liquid dark and black... her hand shook slightly sending scalding hot coffee over her white lab coat. She swore quietly, and walked to the store cupboard.

She was oblivious to her surrounding, they could've all been doing the naked conga for all she realised. Her face was imprinted on her mind, were her eyes too small? Her nose too large? Or really was she just trying to avoid the matter all together that he'd made her pregnant?

The man that only a few weeks ago had allegedly loved her...or had he? Was it all a lie? The last year of her life some pretence... something no more than a meaningless fling?

She walked back through the door, and went to pick up her cooled coffee, but someone else was drinking from her cup.

His eyes looked uneasy, unsure of exactly what he could say...

"Sorry..." he lamely began.

"For what Carter? Drinking my coffee, or getting some woman pregnant within 2 minutes of breaking up with me? I don't quite think sorry will cut it."

"Oh," She laughed ironically, "Congratulations."

"What do you want me to say, Abby?" he asked, ignoring her sarcastic comment.

"If you haven't got a damned good explanation for all this, then I suggest you say nothing." She stared at him pointedly. "Could I have my coffee please?"

"It's not what it seems Abby," he protested.

"It's not? It looks pretty clear to me. You ran off, knocked some woman up, and then decided to come back and rub it in my face."

"Abby…"

"Don't act all innocent, Carter. You're far from innocent. And could I please have that coffee?"

"You don't know anything about the situation." He passed her the coffee, not making eye contact.

"What I see is what I know. And I see that that woman…"

"Kem, her name's Kem."

"Sorry." She smiled sarcastically at him. "I see that Kem is pregnant. Did you even think about what I'd feel?"

"Oh for goodness sake Abby!" he raised his voice angrily now. "Drop the act."

"What?"

"Making out like I cheated on you or something." Abby rolled her eyes. "I didn't cheat on you Abby."

"Then why do I feel like you did?" she asked quietly, looking up at him. For a moment their eyes met, and she tried to let him see all the pain and vulnerability that she'd kept hidden from everyone else. But within a split second the moment was gone, and he was looking down at his feet.

"I didn't mean it to be like this," he said gently. "I really did plan on all this."

"And I didn't plan on falling in love with you." They both stood in silence. What had she just said? She couldn't understand why she'd just come out with the words that could have so easily saved their relationship a few months before. But now it was all too late. Now, she could see the hurt and anger in his eyes, and she knew that if at all possible she had now made the situation even worse.

"Kem's up in OB, I have to go check on her." Looking away from her, he made his way towards the door.

"Unfettered," she called out just before he opened the door.

"What?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Unfettered. Adjective. To be released from restraints or inhibitions."

"Abby…" he said warningly.

"Ironic choice of wording, isn't it, considering how drinking caused me to be released from my inhibitions. And now you say you left me 'unfettered' and I'm no longer unfettered." She let out a small, nervous laugh, and waited for a response.

After a few moments of silence, she heard his footsteps, followed by the sound of the door opening and slamming angrily. "But then what do I know," she mumbled to herself. "I was the one who said people never really change."

***


End file.
